Wasteland
by Aurora of Moonblade
Summary: Usagi was dropped into a different world for her safety, but it is soon plain to see that she is in even more danger in this new desolate universe. She has never fought so hard to stay alive, and never been so scared that she wouldn't. This place will bring out a side of the peaceful princess that no one would ever suspect, or even dream to think of.
1. Chapter 1

_My first Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover! I'm so excited. I've been obsessed with this crossover for years, but I've never bothered to wrote on until now. I really hope you enjoy it!_

Crystal blue eyes looked out on the destroyed street from under the abandoned car that she had taken refuge under, holding her long blonder hair to her in anticipation of making a mad dash to the other side of the street. In the past, her long streamers of hair had successfully tripped her up on a daily basis, and she did not need one of those occurrences happening now.

Usagi heard the sound of marching boots coming down the street where she was hiding, and the small teenager shrank further into the shadows under the vehicle, making herself as inconspicuous as she possibly could.

She could see the green fatigue-clad legs encased in military grade black boots pass by her shelter, the men pausing and combing through the area to make sure there were no survivors. Usagi knew there were two men hiding against a side of an abandoned building not even twenty feet away from her, the same area she was about to run to before the mercenaries had come down the street. The men all had their guns ready and loaded, just waiting to kill someone. They broke off in groups, searching under fallen slabs that made lean-tos, and anywhere else that could be used as a hiding place.

Usagi tensed and covered her mouth in fear of giving herself away with her breathing, her eyes not even blinking as she followed a pair of boots getting closer to her hideaway under the truck. If he found her, there was no way she could get away without being shot. The black boots got closer and closer to her, and the blonde-haired girl felt her world crumbling around her. There was no way they wouldn't look under the truck; it was too obvious. She mentally cursed herself for choosing the abandoned truck to hide under, sweat sliding down her temple and falling silently to the broken ground.

A clanking noise rang out close to where the other two men were hiding, and the man, who was only five seconds from looking under the truck and finding Usagi, headed towards it, leaving the girl to let out a silent breathe of relief. The breathe of relief changed to horror only a split second later as she realized that there was no escaping for the two men, more mercenaries joining the one already heading towards the impromptu shelter, guns ready and bullets already loaded into chambers.

Tears welled up in blue eyes, her hand pushing harder against her mouth to quell the sobs threatening to burst out and give her away as well. She could do nothing as the mercenaries unleashed a torrent of lead into the opening of the gutted building, not even able to turn her yes away from the carnage. She heard the faint thuds of bodies hitting the ground, and the horrid sound of discharging guns cut off. The air was horribly silent afterward, only the dragging sounds of the band of soldiers pulling the bullet-filled bodies of her fellow refugees into the street. The bodies were quickly stripped, and anything valuable was kept.

Usagi kept silent through it all, silent tears streaming down her face and over her hand. She felt a faint pain from her fingernails digging into her cheek, keeping down any sound that tried to burst forth from her mouth. There was a short discussion between the killers, a silent command leaving them to march away from the naked bodies on the ground and disappearing around the corner.

There was no movement on the hidden girl's part for at least five minutes, waiting to make sure there would be no more activity on the street. Usagi crawled out from under the truck, stumbling slightly as she stood up straight. The front of her dingy tank top and jean shorts were covered in white dust from the broken up concrete, her hair dragging in a tangled mess as she stumbled forward. She rested her eyes on the bloody corpses, her breathe shuttering in her chest as she tried to keep from sobbing.

She hadn't even known them, not really. They were simply trying to get out of the city alive, and found each other by chance. They hadn't even exchanged names. They were only a little older than herself and she was thankful to find people her own age to travel with. Not anymore, though. Usagi shakily bent down and picked up one of the bloodied jackets, bundling it up and holding it against her chest. It would get colder as it got later in the day. She just hoped the blood would be dried by the time she needed to use it.

Usagi sent one last glance towards the unfortunate men, pushing her dirty blonde hair away from her face as she turned away. She locked her gaze on the forest that appeared to be at least a mile away from the desolate city, setting a steady jogging pace towards it. She need to get out as soon as she was possibly able, not wanting to end up like her unfortunate comrades.

_The ending really sounds rushed to me, but I wanted to be able to get this chapter out before the weekend. Reviews and comments would be greatly appreciated, and flames will be ignored like a boss. Lol. Don't be shy; tell me what you think of this story!_

_-Aurora_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, all!_

_First off, thank you so much for the reviews! I checked the status of this story yesterday, and I was amazed by the traffic numbers that it showed every week since I first published it. I am completely blown away by the numbers, in fact. They got into the three digits! Now, I am not all discouraged by the low number fo reviews. I myself am guilty of reading a story I really like, putting it on my favorites bar on my browser, adn then never reviewing. (There's a part of me really wishing that this is the scenario that has happened. lol)_

_**Before**__ I start on the long awaited, I hope, second chapter I would liek to give a big shout out to those that reviewed!_

**_Becky: _**_Thank you so much for wanting more of this story! I'm really happy that you liked it well enough to anticipate the arrival of the next chapter. I hope I don't let you down._

**_JPandS_**_: Oh, dear. You made me blush with that awesome review! I'm so glad you like the descriptions of the surrounding and what Usagi was feeling. I put a lot of effort into making it as realistic for those reading as I could, and I'm honored that you think I succeeded. This is the first really dark story that I have in my prompt folder. Unfortunately, there won't be any sunshine and flowers for Usagi just yet. For someone's potential and strength to really be let through, you must first hit rock bottom...and then the ground will cave in and you'll be dropped even lower. I have a feeling that Usagi will learn this lesson, and never forget it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**_Puffgirl1952: _**_Well, if you thought this was scary...lol. Thank you so much for the review, and I'm so glad you're excited for this next chapter! I really hope you enjoy it, adn continue to leave reviews. I thrive on them! ^.^_

**_Chibi moon baby: _**_I'm glad you think that this story is on the right track. THat means that it's interesting! lol. I really hope that I can continue updating this story every few weeks or every month. Who knows, during my Christmas break I might even review more ofen than that! _

_Well, my before comments are officially done with. Without further adeu, please enjoy the second chapter! (Oh, and I don't have Word where I'm at, so please excuse any grammar mistakes or just plain idiocy. lol)_

**_Chapter_** 2:

Usagi moved as fast as she could through the dense forest without making too much noise, thanking Kami that her days as a sailor scout taught her how to be light on her feet and move silently. She couldn't really be sure she was making any noise at all, the only sound in her ears the furious pulse of her heartbeat as she tried to keep calm and not break out in a full-blown panic attack in the middle of 'enemy territory.'

The blue-eyed girl winced as one of her tangled streamers of hair caught on the rough bark of a tree she had just passed, yanking it free with pale shaking hands. Usagi wondered briefly if this was what going into shock felt like, or if it was just the residual adrenaline from narrowly avoiding being executed by a group of mercenaries. Either way, she couldn't afford to stop and collect herself. She could worry about regaining her sanity when she made it to a safe zone.

Usagi gathered her silvery hair to her chest to keep it from getting snagged again and slowing her down, once again giving thought to the temptation to cut it off. On the one hand, shearing off her hair would make it easier to move through the forest and the absence of the lengthy hair would make it harder to identify her. Her hair was one of the few things she had left that was hers, though. The one thing she could actually still control.

She bit her lip, tightening her grasp on the ragged locks. She would keep the long hair for now, if only for sentimental value. She let out a long breath, slowing her brisk pace as she looked up through the tightly packed branches, only a few slivers of the darkening sky showing through. How cold did this world get at night? Usagi didn't even know what part of the year it was, or even what part of the world it was. The girl once again cursed Pluto for dumping her into a world that she was given no information about. Did the time keeper know what kind of danger she had dropped her princess into? That the place she had transported her to was in he process of being bombed and all the people murdered by a group of heartless soldiers? Or did her realm of sight only encompass the dimension that Usagi had grown up in?

Usagi's dark blue eyes glazed over with the awful memories of her first memories in this new dimension. Sure, she had read about that wars that had happened int he past. She had read about the bombings in other countries, and all the people being killed in their homes. But she never could have imagined that she would experience the same heartache personally.

Usagi scoffed, once again speeding up her pace. After all the fighting she had done in Juuban, one would think that she would be used to the killing and running for her life. But fighting youma had been vastly different. They weren't human, or the ones that had intelligence and were just aliens had been warped with so much greed and dark powers that they didn't even have a shred of humanity left in them. Of course, the ever-present fear of dying was still present; that feeling was the same, youma or not.

Small hands, still trembling, wrapped up long hair deftly on the back of her head. With one hand she reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out a sturdy metal chopstick, wrapping it around the ends of the locks and securing it against her scalp. She reached into the pocket again, the tips of her fingers vanishing for an instance, and came out with the pair. She secured the other side of her hair, all while continuing the fast pace she had set for herself.

Usagi slowly untied the bloodied jacket that she had tied around her waist before leaving the leveled town, trying not to think about the dead man she had taken it from. She slid her arms through the sleeves and buttoned up the front, crossing her arms over her chest to conserve warmth, It had to be approaching autumn in this world, because the temperature was dropping fast as the sun went down. SHe could hardly see the ground through the weaning light, and the woods were fast becoming more ominous as time ticked by.

Warm arm was puffed into cupped hands around her mouth, her fingers no longer shaking but slowly starting to feel like ice was forming around her bones. Minako had once joked that Usagi could never survive during the winter if she had to live off of the wild, because she didn't have enough fat on her to keep her warm. Which was why, when it gold cold, Usagi always armed herself with ear muffs, mittens, jackets and scarves. When the air turned colder, Usagi always felt like the low temperature completely bypassed her skin and settled directly into her bones like an old friend who couldn't take a hint, the chill not leaving her even hours after getting out of the elements. Usagi huffed as she started to slow down, her breath forming vapor as it was forced out of her lungs. The declining weather was starting to weigh her down, her stamina taking a hit as cold air rushed into her lungs with every inhale. For the first time, she hated that she was so dainty and small. Sure, she was fast, but that didn't help her in this current situation.

She needed to stop and find an area where she oculd sleep for the night. Usagi would have kept going, but remembered an irritating feature that all the senshi possessed when it became darker; their eyes had a glowing quality to them. It was barely noticable when she had first become Sailor Moon and all teh inner senshi had first been found, but as their powers grew so did the slightly otherworldly appearance that they all graced. Usagi's blue eyes had darkened and became more saturated, silver flecks encroaching the normally bright blue crystal they had been for most of her life. He hair was more silver than blonde now, but that had thankfully been a gradual change so it wasn't glaringly obvious. She was also more pale than she had ever been, and no amount of sunbathing had changed it. But the eyes...people had been noticing all the senshi's captivating and slightly glowing eyes that were even more noticable in the dark.

Luna had a theory; that as they grew closer and closer to their prime in terms of the amount of power that was building in their bodies, the closer they were getting to looking like they had in the Silver Millenium. Which would have been fine if they were still living on their individual planets where it was normal to look slightly inhuman, but not on Earth where people noticed everything different and unnatural.

Usagi couldn't help but feel paranoid about coming across a group of soldiers in the dark. Even if they couldn't see her, they would be able to see the glowing eyes. Then it would all be over. Better to just hunker down under a tree and try to catch a couple of hours of sleep. As soon as the sun started rising again, and the light was able to pierce through the thick foliage, she would start walking anew. She just hoped that she would be able to reach a safe city before too long.

She dropped to the ground and huddled next to a thick tree, bringing her knees up to her chest and pulling them in with her arms. A feeling of overwhelming sorrow enveloped her as her thoughts drifted towards her friends and senshi again, her fingers tightening on her arms. She didn't even know if the survived the jump into this dimension, and she didn't know if she could bear the loss of any one of them after everything that had already happened. She just hoped that wherever they were dropped, they were as safe as they could be.

Usagi closed her tired eyes, the soft blue haze disappearing and leaving the area around her dark once again. She fell asleep with the memories of lifeless blue eyes and blood chasing her into oblivion.

_Well, there you go. Nothing too scary yet. Not any dialogue yet, but the back-story and more information is important in this story before she actually meets any of the Gundam Wing guys. As you can probably tell. things were a little bit different in Juuban before she came to this world. The slowly morphing features being one of them._

_This story will never actually be completely light-hearted. Dark tones and bad situations will be spread across this whole story, adn Usagi's personality will slowly become skewed. Her purity of heart will still remain intact, but she will be placed in less than stellar situations. _

_So, I'm definately thinking DUo for a pairing in this story for Usagi. His personality is exactly what she will need one they meet up, and he will literally be her saving grace._

_I hope you all enjoyed! (Reviews make me write faster! Not really...)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yeah, I forgot how much college likes to ruin my life an plans….well, at least I'm in my two month deadline I gave myself! Yay! Lol_

_So, this was originally going to be a longer chapter….like, another ten pages longer. However, I thought that posting Minako's and Ami's situation could be done in two or three chapters instead of one big chapter, mostly so I could at least post something on this story._

_Tell me how you feel about the story so far, guys! I love feedback, even if it's to simply say you like the story. (I'll take anything….)_

_Also, concept art for new sailor outfits! Every senshi will have a different style, different sleeve lengths, different accessories or cuts of their outfits. Like, Usagi for example. I imagine her with tights that end above the knee with a dress like outfit on top that reaches just below the butt (longer than the fuku skirts, that's for sure) and a jacket with knee high lace up boots…..yeah, the other concept art will come along as the story progresses. I'll add the link on my profile. _

_It's Minako, by the way, in her new Venus outfit. The magic came up with the design, I swear…_

_Umm, so, pairings. I have a few in mind. Usagi and Duo are set, but how far of a pairing it ends up becoming remains to be seen. And I just have to put this out there…I'm one of those crazy fan girls who think that Trowa and Quatre are canon pairings and shouldn't be messed with. That is actually going to be a part of a great monologue that Minako will go off on. As Aphrodite, she embraces all love, no matter if it's a strait couple or a gay couple. I can see her getting quite pervy around them, actually…_

* * *

_Oh, dear, where are my manners! People reviewed! Yay!_

_JPandS:__ Thank you so much for another great review! When it comes to Usagi, it's like she's a magnet for trouble, and her personality through struggles she counters is one that I try very hard to capture. At the moment, her strength and kindness aren't really prevalent because she's in shock, but all will be explained soon! I'm glad you like the pairing idea! I'm also very strongly thinking of putting Minako and Wufei together….can you imagine the storyline that will take? Lol_

_Hope's Last Stand:__ Wow, that's really encouraging! It's great that my story was the stepping stone back into a great fandom, and I feel privileged my dear, simply privileged. I'm blushing. Oh, and don't worry, even though Usagi won't be with Heero, she will still meet him and make an impact on his life. She wouldn't be Usagi if she didn't, to be honest._

_Puffgirl1952:__ Not one to mince words, I see! I like your style, chick-a-dee! You know what you want, and you ask for it! Lol. I hope this meets your expectations!_

* * *

The sound of the standard Preventer high-heels that all the females were required to wear sounded off through the hallway, their pace even and purposeful. Spun gold hair swung gently with her stride from the middle of a perfectly coiled bun, the tresses floating around her waist. Blue flecked gold eyes strayed distractedly to the thick pile of papers she was carting, a small pout covering her pink lips.

"Morning, Aino." Minako looked up, an easy smile coming over her face when she saw who it was. Gavin Steele worked with her in the IT Intelligence department in the main preventer building. Gavin's job in the department was software management, and Ami worked alongside him creating programs that were used to fortify the security for every computer in the building. Minako, however, was the department's head (or, rather, only) secretary.

"Good morning, Steele. How are you doing today?" Gavin smiled, green eyes lighting up behind thick black glasses. "Better now that my favorite blonde is here." Minako rolled her eyes, sending an exasperating look over to the cheeky brunette. Gavin let his eyes roam down the girl's body without shame, lingering on the swell of her bust that was still obvious even in the preventer's jacket over her white blouse.

Minako and Ami had been working at the Preventer's HQ headquarters in Brussels for 3 months, and hardly a day went by since then that Gavin hadn't tried to sweet talk her into a date…Or undress her with his eyes. He always accomplished each at least once a day without fail.

The blonde looked at her fellow agent walking beside her without turning her head, polychromatic eyes turning completely gold as she focused on his left hand. Her vision took on a soft golden haze as multiple threads of various colours materialized on his fingers. Each strand of thread led off to different directions, but one red string that was attached to his ring finger stood out boldly among the others. The thread led off to an unidentifiable direction, nowhere near her. She looked down at her own ring finger, a familiar sadness coming over her. Her own red string was simply wrapped around her finger and, just like every other time she had looked, led to no one.

Minako pushed back the power channeling through her eyes with an internal sigh, her eyes reverting back to their original state. His soul mate was somewhere out in the world, and the fact that the red string was actually leading somewhere meant that he had already met that person. Yet here he was, flirting up a storm with her. _Men_; they truly were the clueless sex of the species.

Minako cleared her throat, pushing away her thoughts resolutely. "Aren't you intellectual genius types supposed to be awkward when it comes to talking to someone you like?" She asked him while grabbing her I.D badge, moving her stack of papers to one arm with an irritated grunt. The two slowed down when they came to the only door halfway down the hallway. Unlike most of the doors in the HQ, which were frosted glass, this door was a mix of wood and steel and sealed tightly. "Eh, that's just a stereotype. For instance, not all blondes are dumb, or else I wouldn't be going after you." Minako simply sighed for what felt like the millionth time, swiping her badge in the scanner to the right of the door. The red light switched to green, the door buzzing to indicate she was cleared to enter. The blonde opened the door and went through, Gavin mimicking her motions.

The room they walked into was reminiscent of a hospital in regards to the colour scheme; all white floors, white walls and white ceilings. The room in itself wasn't very small, but almost every available space was taken up by equipment that blinked red and green lights or miscellaneous computer parts. The temperature in the computer room was significantly lower than the rest of the building, reminiscent of a cold day in winter.

The loud hum of computers, servers and stacks filled the room, and the clicking of keyboards almost overtook the constant sound. There was an open doorway that led to a smaller room located to the right of the main area where all the servers and stacks took residence, cold air blowing out constantly throughout the day.

The main room consisted of six desks. Minako's desk simply contained the same standard computer system that the other offices commanded and a few random objects neatly lining the edge of the black material's surface. Her desk was set up facing the door and only a few feet from the entrance. The other five desks were spread out in the available empty space behind Minako's desk, at least two to three monitors taking up each one of them. Running along the left side of the room were numerous bins and containers that ran from one side of the wall to the other. Ami had explained to Minako that the IT Intelligence department preferred to work with computers that they had built themselves, and every piece of hardware that would ever be needed to build one from scratch was located in those containers.

Minako quickly walked the few steps to her black non-descript desk, placing down the loose papers gratefully. She picked up the light fur-lined jacket that she kept on the back of her office chair and shrugged it on. The first few days she spent working in the computer room had quickly taught her the importance of keeping a jacket on.

Gavin stopped by her desk and leaned a hip against the edge, seemingly unaffected by the drop in temperature. "You know, I tried asking Mizuno out on a date a few weeks ago," He told Minako, a thoughtful look on his face.

Minako plopped down in her chair, leaning her chin against a fist with a smirk on her face. "And how did that turn out for you?"

"She broke out in hives."

Minako snorted at the dejected look that came over his face. "Yeah, that tends to happen."

The blonde reached under the desk and turned on her computer, the quiet hum of the fan barely registering over the loud air-conditioner and fans from the other computers. "You do know that there's a section in the HQ charter that clearly states that relationships between agents, both field agents and non-field agents, are not permitted." Minako leveled a stern gaze at the brunette, her statement seemingly not even fazing him. Damn it all, she was almost out of verbal ammunition she could throw at him!

"What if they were to allow fraternization? Would you say yes?" Gavin sent a charming smile her way, his teeth practically glinting. Minako simply smiled a sweet, mature smile. When she spoke, however, her tone was flat. "You don't want me to answer that, sweety."

The weary blonde flapped her hand at the man, her monitor lighting up with a blue haze as the computer finished turning on, the screen prompting her for her agent number and password. "Don't you have work to be doing, Gavin? It would be a shame if I had to tell Utley that you wasted valuable work time trying to chat me up."

Gavin blanched at her threat, and what a threat it was. Wes Utley was the unofficial head of their motley crew and one of the most intimidating men that you could ever meet. The mere mention of Utley's name could strike fear through the hearts of the IT departments; not even Lady Une could hold a candle to his presence. Utley was in his forties, was at least six feet tall and had a solid body that was all muscle. He had the tanned, rough skin of someone who spent a lot of time outdoors on Earth and a long faded scar that ran along the edge of his right eye across his lower face through the right side of his mouth. The scar pulled down his eye and mouth slightly, only adding to his presence. A commanding 'mess with me and you die' aura surrounding him constantly.

Minako had the opinion that Utley had once been Special Forces or possibly even a black-ops soldier that had an incredible skill for hacking. After the Eve war ended and the Preventers was formed, he was one of the first to be hired for the IT jobs in the HQ building where all the agents worked. There was no use for someone like him in the main Preventer Office that was located in the middle of Brussels. He moved like a trained soldier, and Minako knew that he was always armed. Ami and Minako were always careful of how they acted around him. If they were able to recognize his past status as a soldier without difficulty, who was to say that he wouldn't be able to see the same in them?

Gavin walked away from her desk muttering to himself, sending furtive looks around the room to see if Utley was actually even in the room. He shuffled to his desk located at the back of the room and sat down, starting up his computers sullenly with a pout that belonged on someone much younger than him.

Minako let out a relieved breathe, turning around in her chair to the desk situated slightly behind hers and a little to the right. The blunette's fingers were flying over the keys, their speed not even faltering as she lifted blue eyes the same colour as her hair to regard Minako.

"Did you really have to threaten him with Utley?" Ami questioned, a small smile gracing her lips. Minako let out a huff, crossing her long legs and leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed. She pouted her full lips, her entire posture radiating annoyance.

"He's one of the most persistent men I have ever encountered! Nobody has ever tried so hard to get me to go out with them before. It's like the word 'no' doesn't exist to him!"

Ami's blue eyes flicked over the disgruntled blonde and back to one of the three screens in front of her, her fingers slowing down over the keys as she saved her progress on her current project. She pushed the wire-framed glasses perched on her nose to rest on the top of her head, rubbing between her eyes absently.

"Minako, you do realize what you look like, right," The genius questioned with an amused smile on her face. Minako muffled a snort with her hand, shoulders shaking with repressed laughter. "Um yeah. I do. And so do you obviously." The sentence was broken up with soft laughter, a teasing look coming over her face. "Have you been looking, Ami? I always knew you weren't as innocent as you seemed."

Ami blushed furiously, the red spreading from her face down her neck and underneath her blouse. The small girl sputtered, waving her hands frantically. She couldn't seem to put forth any intelligent words, the mortifying blush still prevalent on her face.

Minako laughed delightedly, eyes closed in mirth. Nothing made Ami loose her composure faster and more successfully than a simple comment peppered with sexual undertones. Minako had toned down the teasing some after she had caused Ami to practically faint a couple of years back, but couldn't help herself at times.

Ami cleared her throat self-consciously, moving her attention determinedly back to her numerous monitors. The blush in her face lightened from a dark tomato to a faint dusting of pink across her face. Minako simply watched her with a soft smile after she reigned in her laughter, golden eyes glowing softly. The blue-haired genius really was quite stunning when she lost her composure and her face was highlighted with the soft pink color.

The golden-haired teen whirled her seat around with a push of her foot and finally entered her login information, pulling open one of her drawers to rummage in her purse. She paused slightly, a noise registering faintly under the loud sounds of the room. It was a faint, rhythmic beeping that wasn't stopping. Minako froze altogether, eyes growing wide when she finally registered what the noise was and why it was so important. She frantically went inside one of the pockets and unzipped a compartment, lifting an orange watch out with shaking hands. A red light was flashing in time with the beeps, stopping as Minako pressed a button underneath the screen.

A map grid showed up on the small screen, a flashing pink dot registering 245 miles NE from their location in Brussels, Belgium. Minako quickly thought of what town was that way, silently cursing the device for not including town names. She sucked in a breath as it hit her, where the dot was located.

She quickly turned around to Ami, switching from the Standard that everyone spoke in this time to Japanese, confident in her assessment that no one in the room understood the language.

"_Ami, the locator…It's picking up on Usagi's magic signature. She made it through."_

* * *

_Ok, I know I ended it off on a cliffhanger. Kudos to those who know what town Usagi landed in. If you have any questions, fell free to ask! I'm using all the major Gundam Wing A.C. locations in this fic, and Brussels is very prominent in the series. A lot of people actually use this town as a preventer headquarters site._

_How will they get to Usagi? Where are the other scouts? All will be revealed…eventually, at least. lol_


End file.
